Peridot Wikia:Chat/Logs/15 Aug 2016
19:28:52 CBOT DoorkBot: Okay! I will tell Ditto Creeper Bot that next time we meet. 19:28:52 CBOT DoorkBot: Hi Diamond o/ 19:28:52 CHAT YellowFreakingDiamond: wut up 19:28:52 CHAT YellowFreakingDiamond: oh my oeaw 19:28:52 CHAT YellowFreakingDiamond: i just saw 19:28:52 CHAT YellowFreakingDiamond: a cropduster cropdust a cro 19:28:52 CHAT YellowFreakingDiamond: crop 19:28:52 CBOT DoorkBot: Om 19:28:52 CHAT KillerKat56: and I saw my cat stare evilly at me 19:28:52 CHAT KillerKat56: like cats do 19:28:53 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot v1.8 is online! 19:29:06 CBOT DoorkBot: Like an oven 19:29:11 CBOT DoorkBot: c="red" big font="chiller" not today satan /font /big /c 19:29:16 CBOT DoorkBot: DITTO 19:29:18 CHAT KillerKat56: LOL 19:29:24 CBOT DoorkBot: Please tell him to come here 19:29:36 CHAT KillerKat56: I volunteer 19:29:37 CBOT DoorkBot: I can't come in SU chat 19:30:26 CHAT KillerKat56: He's resetting his router. He said he'd brb 19:30:35 CBOT DoorkBot: rip 19:30:40 CBOT DoorkBot: Sooo guys 19:30:52 CBOT DoorkBot: What you want to talk about? 19:30:58 CHAT KillerKat56: idk 19:30:59 CHAT YellowFreakingDiamond: hmm 19:31:02 CBOT DoorkBot: What mod you wanna be? 19:31:08 CHAT YellowFreakingDiamond: ? 19:31:13 CHAT KillerKat56: Chat mod 19:31:26 CBOT DoorkBot: I would want to be an IC 19:31:37 CHAT YellowFreakingDiamond: i would be le chatmod 19:31:43 CHAT YellowFreakingDiamond: cause thats all i have to do 19:31:54 CHAT KillerKat56: I considered PMing one to get my profile pic in because I can't ;-; 19:32:05 CHAT KillerKat56: An IC 19:32:18 CBOT DoorkBot: Yes 19:32:23 CBOT DoorkBot: An Image Control 19:32:44 CHAT KillerKat56: I've even checked the help page 19:33:17 CHAT KillerKat56: But nada 19:33:22 CBOT DoorkBot: Hm 19:33:55 CBOT DoorkBot: Change it here 19:34:05 CHAT KillerKat56: thx 19:34:17 CBOT DoorkBot: No prob (y) 19:34:23 CHAT KillerKat56: It said article not found 19:34:33 CHAT YellowFreakingDiamond: i think we should talk about laruen zuke having to delete her twitter 19:34:34 CBOT DoorkBot: Wait 19:34:52 CHAT KillerKat56: Lauren Zuke now maintains Peridot's twitter 19:34:59 CHAT YellowFreakingDiamond: ik 19:35:00 CBOT DoorkBot: Here. 19:35:14 CBOT DoorkBot: I feel bad for Zuke 19:35:24 CHAT KillerKat56: Still didn't work 19:35:46 CBOT DoorkBot: She was hated just because she like Lapidot much more than Amedot 19:36:00 CHAT KillerKat56: Sad 19:36:01 CBOT DoorkBot: Killer 19:36:03 CBOT DoorkBot: Try 19:36:16 CBOT DoorkBot: Move the cursor to the avatar 19:36:20 CBOT DoorkBot: and should say 19:36:25 CHAT KillerKat56: okay 19:36:27 CBOT DoorkBot: Change your avata 19:36:33 CBOT DoorkBot: *avatar 19:36:35 CHAT KillerKat56: That I know 19:36:53 CBOT DoorkBot: It needs to work 19:36:56 CHAT KillerKat56: now what 19:37:17 CBOT DoorkBot: Browse your photos 19:37:21 CBOT DoorkBot: choose one 19:37:27 CHAT KillerKat56: ? 19:37:37 CBOT DoorkBot: click on upload 19:37:50 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 19:37:53 CBOT DoorkBot: Creating chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 31 messages logged. 19:38:12 CHAT KillerKat56: Where would that be? 19:38:30 CBOT DoorkBot: isigh 19:38:39 CBOT DoorkBot: where the example avatars are? 19:44:10 CHAT KillerKat56: ;-; 19:44:10 CBOT DoorkBot: What? 19:44:10 CHAT KillerKat56: theres 19:44:10 CHAT KillerKat56: no 19:44:10 CHAT KillerKat56: upload 19:44:10 CBOT DoorkBot: ;-; 19:44:10 CBOT DoorkBot: Sorry 19:44:10 CBOT DoorkBot: I don't know then 19:44:10 CHAT KillerKat56: *exhale* 19:44:10 CHAT KillerKat56: that's okay! 19:44:11 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot v1.8 is online! 19:44:52 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 19:44:53 CBOT DoorkBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 6 messages logged. 19:46:09 CHAT KillerKat56: who should I PM to fix this? 19:46:19 CBOT DoorkBot: Hm.. 19:46:20 CBOT DoorkBot: Nah 19:46:32 CHAT KillerKat56: oh... 19:46:44 CBOT DoorkBot: 19:46:50 CHAT KillerKat56: Thanks 19:46:51 CBOT DoorkBot: I can't help 19:47:01 CBOT DoorkBot: But they can 19:47:06 CHAT KillerKat56: for this wiki or the SU wiki? 19:47:23 CBOT DoorkBot: For the Wikia Staff 19:47:27 CHAT KillerKat56: ok 19:47:36 CBOT DoorkBot: The guys what controls all the wikis 19:47:43 CBOT DoorkBot: Every Wiki 19:47:55 CHAT KillerKat56: It just took me to Local list users 19:48:59 CBOT DoorkBot: ;-; 19:50:12 CHAT KillerKat56: brrb 19:50:17 CBOT DoorkBot: ok 19:50:27 CBOT DoorkBot: Can you tell DITTO AGAIN 19:50:31 CBOT DoorkBot: to come here? 19:50:48 CBOT DoorkBot: Okay! I will message Ditto Creeper Bot that you missed them, including the first 1. 19:51:09 CBOT DoorkBot: on Ditto Creeper Bot's inbox: Wow,you have been late. 19:51:14 CHAT KillerKat56: I'm back 19:51:18 CHAT KillerKat56: I will 19:51:32 CBOT DoorkBot: K 19:51:48 CHAT KillerKat56: He's not on anymore ;-; 19:51:59 CBOT DoorkBot: DAMN 19:54:06 CHAT KillerKat56: ? 19:54:06 CHAT KillerKat56: *GASP* 19:54:06 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot v1.8 is online! 19:54:06 CBOT DoorkBot: Yess 19:54:06 CBOT DoorkBot: You're a cmod! 19:54:06 CHAT KillerKat56: Are u doin what I think ur doin/ 19:54:06 CHAT KillerKat56: YASSS 19:54:06 CBOT DoorkBot: yee 19:54:07 CHAT KillerKat56: FEAR ME 19:54:07 CBOT DoorkBot: no 19:54:07 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot v1.8 is online! 19:54:11 CBOT DoorkBot: OML 19:54:14 CBOT DoorkBot: SORRY 19:54:17 CBOT DoorkBot: ;w; 19:55:10 JOIN KillerKat56 has joined the Homeworld! 19:55:15 CBOT DoorkBot: SORRY 19:55:18 CBOT DoorkBot: ;w; 19:55:23 CHAT KillerKat56: S'all good 19:56:01 CBOT DoorkBot: Try to kick me 19:56:09 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 19:56:10 CBOT DoorkBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 6 messages logged. 19:56:32 CHAT KillerKat56: I dont kno how 19:56:44 CBOT DoorkBot: Click on user 19:56:48 CBOT DoorkBot: on the list 19:57:00 CBOT DoorkBot: DON'T BAN 19:57:14 CHAT KillerKat56: No kick button 19:57:43 CBOT DoorkBot: What the actually fuck 19:57:52 CHAT KillerKat56: ;-; 19:58:01 CBOT DoorkBot: Same 19:58:04 CHAT KillerKat56: plz no 19:58:26 CBOT DoorkBot: What? 19:59:54 CHAT KillerKat56: No cursing 20:00:01 CHAT KillerKat56: I get scared 20:00:07 CBOT DoorkBot: Oh 20:00:09 CBOT DoorkBot: okay 20:00:16 CHAT KillerKat56: It's fine though 20:00:23 CHAT KillerKat56: I'm home alone for like an hour 20:00:54 CBOT DoorkBot: (big alt lenny) Soo what you're gonna do? 20:01:01 CHAT KillerKat56: idk 20:01:20 CBOT DoorkBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 20:01:39 CHAT KillerKat56: how'd u do that? 20:01:47 CBOT DoorkBot: Command 20:01:51 CHAT KillerKat56: ok 20:01:52 CBOT DoorkBot: Oh! 20:01:59 CBOT DoorkBot: You can command me! 20:02:04 CHAT KillerKat56: how? 20:02:07 CBOT DoorkBot: I forgot 20:02:10 CBOT DoorkBot: Welp 20:02:12 CHAT KillerKat56: rlly 20:02:16 CHAT KillerKat56: wow 20:02:40 CBOT DoorkBot: if you send command like !hello !bye !memes !ping !runtime 20:02:48 CBOT DoorkBot: I will send something 20:02:50 CHAT KillerKat56: !isitworking 20:02:52 CBOT DoorkBot: Commands 20:03:03 CBOT DoorkBot: that's not a command 20:03:06 CHAT KillerKat56: h 20:03:14 CHAT KillerKat56: I'm such a noob 20:03:14 CBOT DoorkBot: Try one of what i said 20:03:29 CHAT KillerKat56: !hello 20:03:36 CBOT DoorkBot: om 20:03:41 CBOT DoorkBot: Try !on 20:03:47 CHAT KillerKat56: !on 20:03:47 CBOT DoorkBot: Booting up! 20:03:52 CBOT DoorkBot: ok 20:03:56 CBOT DoorkBot: i wasn't on 20:04:01 CBOT DoorkBot: Done 20:04:04 CBOT DoorkBot: Test now 20:04:10 CHAT KillerKat56: !on 20:04:10 CBOT DoorkBot: Already up and running! 20:04:46 CHAT KillerKat56: !hello 20:04:47 CBOT DoorkBot: Hello there KillerKat56! 20:04:54 CHAT KillerKat56: ? 20:04:58 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot v1.8: Commands here. Swear checking: null. Commands: enabled. 20:05:07 CBOT DoorkBot: See all my commands 20:05:19 CBOT DoorkBot: In that link 20:05:32 CHAT KillerKat56: It said error 20:05:35 CHAT KillerKat56: ;-; 20:06:06 CBOT DoorkBot: Here 20:06:07 CBOT DoorkBot: http://peridotdorito.wikia.com/wiki/User:DoorkBot/doc 20:06:10 CBOT DoorkBot: Sorry 20:07:02 CBOT DoorkBot: Enabling swear checking! 20:07:08 CHAT KillerKat56: !log 20:07:08 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 20:07:10 CBOT DoorkBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 6 messages logged. 20:07:19 CBOT DoorkBot: Nice 20:07:22 CHAT KillerKat56: !hello 20:07:23 CBOT DoorkBot: Hello there KillerKat56! 20:07:26 CHAT KillerKat56: YAY! 20:07:33 CBOT DoorkBot: (y) 20:07:49 CHAT KillerKat56: Undertale music gives me ASMR 20:08:02 CHAT KillerKat56: idky 20:08:09 CBOT DoorkBot: Try more (y) 20:08:17 CHAT KillerKat56: !enable 20:08:17 CBOT DoorkBot: Swear checking is already enabled! 20:08:30 CHAT KillerKat56: !bye 20:08:30 CBOT DoorkBot: Goodbye, KillerKat56. Don't be gone for long. :( 20:08:42 CHAT KillerKat56: !off 20:08:42 CBOT DoorkBot: Shutting down... 20:08:45 CHAT KillerKat56: !on 20:08:46 CBOT DoorkBot: Booting up! 20:08:49 CBOT DoorkBot: o 20:09:15 CHAT KillerKat56: !runtime 20:09:15 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot v1.8 has been running for 0 days, 0 hours, 15 minutes, and 10 seconds. 20:09:26 CBOT DoorkBot: om 20:09:31 CBOT DoorkBot: 15 minutes 20:09:33 CHAT KillerKat56: !bye 20:09:34 CBOT DoorkBot: rip 20:09:34 CBOT DoorkBot: Goodbye, KillerKat56. Don't be gone for long. :( 20:09:40 CHAT KillerKat56: perfect timing 20:09:53 CBOT DoorkBot: Yes =)) 20:10:21 CHAT KillerKat56: I wonder who your favorite gem is...;) 20:10:32 CBOT DoorkBot: (peridot) 20:10:41 CBOT DoorkBot: (jasper) 20:10:46 CBOT DoorkBot: (amethyst) 20:10:47 CHAT KillerKat56: (break) 20:10:52 CBOT DoorkBot: o 20:10:53 CHAT KillerKat56: (breakleft) 20:10:56 CBOT DoorkBot: NOOO 20:11:08 CHAT KillerKat56: YAS 20:11:13 CHAT KillerKat56: (Blue Diamond) 20:11:25 CBOT DoorkBot: The user above me has some serious swag. 20:11:39 CBOT DoorkBot: that's a command 20:11:41 CBOT DoorkBot: btw 20:11:44 CHAT KillerKat56: (cool) 20:11:46 CBOT DoorkBot: it's !swag 20:11:59 CHAT KillerKat56: !swag 20:11:59 CBOT DoorkBot: The user above me has some serious swag. 20:12:08 CHAT KillerKat56: best command ever 20:12:15 CBOT DoorkBot: c="red" big font="chiller" not today satan /font /big /c 20:12:22 CHAT KillerKat56: ;-; 20:12:36 CBOT DoorkBot: c="red" big font="chiller" not today satan /font /big /c 20:12:41 CBOT DoorkBot: stop 20:12:43 CBOT DoorkBot: NOO 20:12:48 CBOT DoorkBot: c="red" big font="chiller" not today satan /font /big /c 20:12:51 CBOT DoorkBot: STOP 20:13:02 CBOT DoorkBot: Use !leave please 20:13:04 CBOT DoorkBot: c="red" big font="chiller" not today satan /font /big /c 20:13:08 CBOT DoorkBot: c="red" big font="chiller" not today satan /font /big /c 20:13:09 CHAT KillerKat56: SATAN WILL NOT PREVAIL 20:13:12 CBOT DoorkBot: c="red" big font="chiller" not today satan /font /big /c 20:13:13 CHAT KillerKat56: !leave 20:13:34 CBOT DoorkBot: phew 20:13:51 CBOT DoorkBot: ^~^ 20:13:59 CBOT DoorkBot: Shutting down... 20:14:29 CHAT KillerKat56: I forgot. Was it you who also lives in Texas? 20:14:48 CBOT DoorkBot: No 20:14:59 CHAT KillerKat56: Okay it was someone else 20:15:02 CBOT DoorkBot: Yep 20:15:11 CHAT KillerKat56: I think it was LotisFlowers 20:15:28 CHAT KillerKat56: Or Hynza 20:16:05 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 20:16:06 CBOT DoorkBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 26 messages logged. 2016 04 23